Equal Opposites
by Digitick
Summary: The Teen Titans face a new threat that's destroying their lives bit by bit.And only Raven knows who this mystery person is.Summary sucks, but story doesn't. Come on in and read!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, my first attempt at a Teen Titans story. This story is actually a present to a friend of mine called Wolf of The Darker Cloud, who herself writes amazing TT stories.**

**Which is why this one features her own character, Wolf, Raven's sister (only as a cameo).**

**Well, anyhow, hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Equal Opposites**

**First Encounter**

We start by looking at space. A small galaxy slowly moves closer, closer until we're focused on one small blue and green planet next to a sun.  
Moving downwards still, we see a city, and next to the city an island with a "T"-shaped building on it.  
Heading towards the entrance we make our way up the stairs, past the wide living room with two heroes, Cyborg and Beast Boy, busy playing games.  
As we leave we can hear them say:  
"Hey, no fair! Who says you can do that!" - Beast Boy  
"I do! and there's nothing you can do abo- Hey!" - Cyborg.  
Their voices fade as we move down the hallway, past the exercise room in which the leader, Robin, can be seen excersing. "30... 31... 32..." we hear along with the clank of iron.  
Continuing on we move past Starfire, cheerfully playing with her pet Silky as they head towards the kitchen.  
Finally, we arrive at a closed door, and now... the story begins.

"Azarath..Metrion..Zinthos ... Azarath..Metrion..Zinthos"  
Raven's forehead creased in aggravation. For the last half hour she had been trying to meditate, as she always did this time of day, but something was wrong, something that kept nagging at her, trying to get her attention anyway possible.  
"But what?" she wondered.  
"Something in the tower?" she did a quick scan. Nothing.  
No, she realised, it wasn't something physical.  
"Ok, let's try this one more time" she muttered.  
Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and focused, repeating her mantra over and over, trying hard to find the inner peace she needed to figure out -  
"That's it!" she gasped, her eyes popping open.  
"Robin!"  
"Huh? Raven?" The boy wonder glanced to his side as the dark girl materialised out of the floor. "Raven, what's wrong?"  
"Robin, I did it. I finally figured it out! It's been staring me in the face all this time!"  
"Woah, slow down" Robin said, holding up a hand.  
"Now, deep breath, and tell me what's up"  
"It's Terra" Robin said, smiling, "I know how to free her"

"...and that's how it's going to work" Cyborg said, patting a large oblong machine.  
"Do you get it now BB?"  
"Uh, yes?" Beast Boy grinned hopefully.  
Everyone stared at him with arched eyebrows until he sagged and said "No"  
Cyborg sighed. "Ok, one last time. Raven's found a spell that'll free Terra, but it's too powerful to use directly"  
"But when I cast it through Cyborg's machine" Raven said, waving in it's direction.  
"It'll diffuse it, making it safe enough not too kill her"  
"Get it?" Cyborg asked.  
"Uh..."  
"I'm not going to explain it again!"  
"Oh, I cannot wait to see friend Terra's smiling face again" Starfire said, clasping her hands together. "Tell, when shall we go down to free her?"  
"There are still a few final items I need" Raven said, "But it won't take too long.  
We should be ready to go at suns-" Her eyes widened and she spun around.  
The other Titans stared at her as she scanned the large open window looking out at the sea and the city.  
"Uh, Raven, is something wrong?" Robin asked.  
"No, I just thought a saw something in the corner of my eye. Probably just a bird" she said, turning back to her friends. "I'd better get started on those items"  
"Right. In the meantime we'll get ready for the trip down to the cave" Robin said.  
As Raven left she heard Robin giving a few orders, his voice slowly fading away.  
As she approached her room she stopped, closed her eyes and did a quick scan of the entire tower, trying to pinpoint the presence of the aura she had felt.  
"What was that?" she wondered, "And why did it feel so... familiar?"

"So, are you really going to go through with this?" Wolf asked as Raven collected all the stuff she needed. "Yeah, of course" Raven said, putting everything in a satchel before placing it on her shoulder. "Why?" Raven asked, giving her sister a questioning look.  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe because it might get in the way of your love with Beast Boy?  
No, let me rephrase that: Will get in the way"  
"What are you talking about?" Raven asked, acting innocent while blushing slightly.  
Damn she's good...  
"Oh come on, you know I'm too good to fall for that act" Wolf said, floating closer.  
"I just want to be sure you're not going to get hurt"  
"What he doesn't know can't hurt me" Raven said, unable to look her sister in the eye.  
"Besides, Terra's the right girl for him, you know how they are"  
"Ok, if you're sure" Wolf said, floating away.  
"But I still think you're making a mistake. If it was me it grab BB by the a-"  
"Bye Wolf!"  
Wolf grinned and vanished.  
Raven sighed. Sometimes having a ghost sister could be such a hassle.

Sunset, and down in a volcanic cavern the Teen Titans stood and stared at the statue of their friend, still frozen in stone and time.  
Behind them came a series of metallic clicks, a snapping of struts being opened, a clack of connecting servos, and then Cyborg said "All ready over here"  
Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy turned around to find Cyborg standing next to the cannon shaped machine, now glowing with life and purpose.  
A few feet behind him Raven sat in a meditative pose, chanting under her breath as she mixed herbs and elements together.  
"Finished" she said, as the bowl in front of her gave of a small explosion and started glittering. She scooped up a small amount between her hands and floated towards the group. As she came closer she heard Beast Boy say "I can't wait to see Terra alive again. Oh, this is going to be the best day of my live!"  
Raven felt a sadness in her heart, but didn't let her face betray her.  
"All set Raven?" Robin asked.  
She nodded. "Then good luck" he said, and moved back.  
Raven stood at the open end of the machine, staring up at the statue of Terra.  
"Welcome back Terra" she thought, and closed her eyes.  
"Azarath... Mentrion... Zinthos!" she started to chant, a glowing black energy sphere around her hands. "Refero Vita Potior Haec Spiritus Enrito!"  
The dark magic flared, and with a soft roar the dust flew into the machine, which went from a dull humm to a high pitched whine before expelling a massive large cloud of glittering particles.  
Suddenly a wave of white energy with a dark edge arced down and slapped away the magical glittering particles.  
"What?" Raven gasped, shock coursing through her system.  
A figure came floating down, hovering next to the Terra statue.  
It was definitely a girl, her tight uniform leaving no doubt to that.  
Her uniform was white with a black line running up the one side.  
A white robe, similar to Raven's covered her shoulders and masked her face.  
From inside the shadow of her hood two dark blue eyes gazed at them with a smile underneath them.  
Time seemed to slow down to Raven as the stranger lifted an arm, touched Terra and making a coat of white energy run over her, her outlines in black.  
With a bow the girl wrapped her cape about her and vanished in flash of white.  
And then Terra's statue cracked and crumbled to pieces.

**Ok, it'll be continued soon again.**

**Just a little note:**

**the spell Raven casts, translated, means:**

"**Bring back life to this spirit entrapped"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoops! Sorry for the delay in updating guys, been kinda busy of late, but finally got some time to add on and bring the story on step closer to the end.**

**Now read on and enjoy**

Chapter 2: Next Encounter

Beast Boy was the first to react.  
"Terra!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, running towards the pile of gravel and pebbles that had once been the love of his life.  
The others just stood and watched as he held the pieces in his hands and cried, all of them to stunned at what had just happened.  
Finally Robin broke the spell. "Starfire, Cyborg, get Beast Boy out of here. But do it without hurting him too much" They nodded and walked up to the two shattered forms on the rocky out crop, one physical, one emotional.  
Softly they place hands on his arms and started to lift him up.  
"No! Let me go! I'm going to leave her like this!" Beast Boy shouted, struggling against them. Against their combined strength he didn't stand a chance.  
He could've escaped by morphing, but he didn't, or maybe didn't even realise it.  
They let him struggle until he finally gave up, tears still falling down his face.  
"Come BB, it's going to be alright" Cyborg said, carrying his friend on away from the desolate scene.  
Once they were alone Robin walked up to the now empty outcrop and looked down at the ruined pieces of their former friend.  
"Can you put her back?"  
"What?" Raven started, lost in thought.  
"I asked: Can you use your magic to put her back together?"  
"No" Raven said.  
"Any idea who our uninvited guest was?"  
"No" Raven said, shaking her head.  
Robin grabbed a handful of the dust remains of Terra, staring at the contents before squeezing his fist closed.  
"Can you tell me why she looks like you?"  
"No"   
"Are you telling me everything Raven?" Robin spun around, pinning her with his eyes.  
"She seemed to have your kind of powers, your outfit. You weren't apart of this in anyway were you?" he asked, walked up closer to her.   
Raven felt like his eyes were trying to bore into her head.  
"I keep telling you: No!" she said, anger starting to edge up.  
"I don't know anything about this!"  
"But I do" a new voice said.  
Robin grabbed his communicator and flipped it open to see the face of   
"Slade" he snarled. "I should've known you'd be responsible"  
"Ah, Robin, I can't tell a lie. Yes, I had a hand in it. Oh, and there's more to this then just wanting to hurt you. Much more. But that's for another time. Bye"  
And with that the screen went black.  
Robin stood and trembled, gripping the com hard.  
"Aargh!" he roared, throwing the com away to shatter against a rock.  
"This time he's gone to far"

"I still cannot believe Terra is gone" Starfire said as she and Cyborg sat in the main room, the sunlight streaming through the large window.  
"I know what you mean" Cyborg said, glancing over at BB fast asleep on the couch.  
His face was still stained from all the tears, and he kept tossing and turning.  
"Will Beast Boy be alright?" Star asked, concern in her voice and on her face.  
"I really can't say Star" Cyborg said, although he knew BB would probably never be same after what had happened today.  
He looked up as the door opened and Robin and Raven walked in.  
And Robin looked mad, madder then he had ever seen.  
"How's he doing?" Robin asked, nodding at Beast Boy.  
"Passed out when we got here. The shock hit him pretty hard"  
"It hit us all hard. Some more then others" Raven said.  
Beast Boy stirred, yawned and sat up. "What time's it?" he asked.   
"Not too late. Try to go back to sleep" Robin said.  
"No, not until we find the person who did this" Beast Boy said, jumping up.  
"We already have" Raven said.  
"Who?" Beast Boy asked.  
"Me" Slade said, popping up on their screen.  
"Well, actually, that's not all true. I couldn't have done it without the help of my lovely assistant" he said, moving to the side to reveal the girl in white.  
The girl smiled and gave a little bow.  
"And modest too. The perfect apprentice" Slade said, walking back into view.  
Beast Boy growled, anger burning in his eyes.  
"Just wait till I get my hands on you Slade. I'll make you wish you'd never been born!"  
"Ah ah ah. Don't make promises you can't keep" Slade teased, wagging a finger.  
"First you'll need to find me. Good luck on that"  
And the screen went black.  
"No! Get back here!" Beast Boy shouted at the black screen, pounding on it.  
"Beast Boy, relax. He's not getting away that easy" Robin said, holding up his com with a little blinking dot on it.

"Nicely done" the girl in white said.  
"And the same to you, my apprentice"  
A small smile flitted on her face. "No problem. I believe it was fun for both of us"  
"True. And I do so love to cause Robin and his little friends pain" Slade said.  
"You know what they say" Robin said, stepping out of the shadows.   
"It's better to give then to receive" he said to the not so surprised duo.  
One by one the other Titans came up behind him, all in battle formation.   
"Well done Robin, and in record time too" Slade said, stepping up and standing in front of the girl.  
"Now, Apprentice, let's deal with these pests"  
"You know" she said behind him, "I never did like that title"   
Slade's eye went wide as she placed to white glowing hands with black outlines on either side of his masked head.  
And snapped his neck.

**How's that for a twist?**

**Now head on to the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here's more action as the story winds on the exciting climax.**

**Now read read read!**

Chapter 3: Third Encounter

The Titans stared in horror as Slade's head was twisted 180 degrees around.  
The white robed former apprentice looked into the lifeless wide open eye staring out in surprise out her former master's mask, smiled, and let go, Slade's dead body drop to the floor with a dull thud.  
"Bet you he didn't see that coming" the girl said, turning to the Titans.  
"Till we meet again"  
She wrapped her cloak around her and turned white with black lines before disappearing through the wall.  
The teen heroes stood still in the silent control room of their arch-enemy, still stunned.  
"Dude, she just- she just.." Beast Boy stuttered, gaping, breaking the spell.  
"Oh man, that's just not right" Cyborg said.  
"Truly, that was as babaric as seeing a sporznort's killing frenzy" Starfire said, eyes wide.  
Robin walked up to Slade and stared down at the body before kneeling down and putting two fingers to his throat, checking for any pulse, any signs of life.  
"Eww, dude, you're touching a dead guy!" Beast Boy shrieked, turning a deeper shade of green. "I think I'm gonna barf!"  
Ignoring him Robin reached into his utility belt and pulled out a duster and white powder, sprinkling some over Slade's helmet before brushing it off to reveal a set of fingerprints. "Well, at least this time we've got a clue to go on" he said, using one of his gadgets to scan the prints.  
"We'll run a check back at the tower, and hopefully we'll be able to find out the identity of our mystery person"  
"Uh, Robin, what about Slade's body?" Raven asked, floating up to him.  
"We can't just leave it here, can we?"  
"Oh no! I'm not going to be one who has to carry him!" Beast Boy shouted, still a little greener then green.  
Robin stood up and stared down in silence at the body of the man who'd caused them so much grief, so much pain.  
"Robin?" Starfire put her hand on his shoulder "What do you wish us to do?"  
Robin sighed and turned around to his team. "We'll contact the authorities to come and get his body. And then we start to work on our uninvited guest's name"

Minutes later, back at the Tower, Raven sat in her room, meditating, trying to free her mind of the shock and stress that filled it.  
And failing.  
"What's wrong with me?" she thought, sighing in frustration.  
She took a deep breath and tried again.  
"Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos... Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos... Urgh!" she snarled, gnashing her teeth. Why couldn't she find her inner peace like she normally did?  
Why was it everytime she tried, it felt like she was... missing something?  
"Frustrated?"   
"Oh no" Raven groaned as her sister Wolf floated in.  
"If I wasn't before, I will be now"  
"Is that anyway to talk to your loving sister?" Wolf asked teasingly.  
"Please Wolf, this isn't the time for that. There's been lot's of trouble happening lately"  
"Yeah, I bet, especially with Terra now hanging unto your boyfriend BB"   
"Terra's dead. Slade too"  
"What! How?" Wolf asked, shocked.  
"I cast the spell, and as it was about to work someone showed up and cancelled it out, then shattered Terra's statue body. And then we found her teamed up with Slade.  
We confronted them and then she snapped his neck like a twig"  
Wolf whistled. "Who ever she is, she sounds powerfull"  
"She is. But the weird thing is, she's dressed like me, only in white, and her powers manifest like mine, but white with black instead of black with white, and she even sounds like me. And I'm so worried" Raven said, a scared look on her face.  
"Why?" Wolf asked, floating closer to her sister.  
"I'm worried I won't be able to protect my friends against her" 

"Ok, so far this is what we have on our mystery girl" Robin said, pointing a remote at the screen in the living room.  
"We know she's highly trained in magic, as she's proven quite a bit.   
She's also highly dangerous, and will kill without a giving it a second thought, as she's shown with Slade... and Terra."  
Beast Boy clenched his fists, but stayed quiet.  
"Have you had any success on acquiring her identity of the finger prints?" Starfire asked. "No, and here's why" Robin said, tapping a button.  
"Wow, now that's mixed up" Cyborg said as they stared at the fingerprint.  
It looked like several different fingerprints joined together.  
"I know" Robin said, "It's going to take the computer a while to decode it, so until then we need to be prepared for when she strikes again. Raven?"  
"Yes?"   
"Do you have anything that could shield us from her magic? Or could your magic help us out in anyway? Maybe track her down, or show us her face?"  
Raven felt her heart go cold.  
"Uh, I'll have to check and come back to you on that. There might be one or two spells that might be able to help"  
"Get on it. In the meantime, I want everyone else to do extra training sessions.  
The next time she shows her face, we'll be ready"  
"Uhm, I don't think we'll be ready" Beast Boy said, pointing.   
Everyone followed his finger to a large plume of smoke drifting up from Jump City.  
Suddenly there was a flash, and a second plume joined the first.  
Robin stared at the plume in anger, clenching his fist.  
"Titans... let's go!"

Robin raced down the debris littered streets of Jump City with Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy following close behind in Cyborg's car while Starfire covered them from the air.  
All around them people where screaming and running while clouds of dust and smoke flew through the air alongside explosions and roaring flames.  
Suddenly the skies darkened as a large bus full of people came tumbling down towards them. "Look out!" Robin shouted to the team, taking evasive manouvres as the bus raced down... and stopped, inches from the ground, glowing black.  
"Nice catch" Cyborg said as Raven slowly put the bus down unto the road.  
"No time for cheers. Let's go" Robin said over their intercom's, before racing off.

Seconds later they found the source of the destruction: The white robed girl, floating above the cracked and hole-ridden road, her hands glowing white with black moving lazily left and right as explosions rained across the buildings.  
"Ah, the gang's all here" she said, turning around.  
"Wanna play?" she smiled, her eyes glowing white.  
"Playtime's over for you, permanently" Robin growled, staring at her in hatred.  
"Titans, attack!"

"Pitifull". The girl dodged Starfire's bolts easily.  
"Predictable". She spun and dived low, Cyborg's sonic blast missing her by a mile.   
"Poor". She dived down and stopped before spinning in a circle and kicking Beast Boy, in wolf form, right in the jaw in mid air.  
"Pathetic" she laughed as she evaded Robin's birderangs without even trying.   
"And what about me- oof!"  
"Raven!" Starfire shouted as the girl sent a massive piece of concrete slamming into her, sending her flying through the air to smash into a building.  
"And now, it's my turn" The girl grinned, hands glowing brightly.   
And the Titans felt a chill run up there spines.

"Uuh..." Raven groaned as she slowly came back to the world, her body one big ache.  
Woozily, she stood up, bits of debris dropping off her, took a step forward, and almost fell to the ground. She reached out to steady herself against a wall and stood there, gasping, as she stared across the city skyline at the sounds of a battle raging.  
"Ok, so you want to fight dirty..."

"Come on, you're not even trying!" the girl laughed, pulling another piece of building out with a crack before flinging it at them.   
"Yahh!" Robin shouted, filling the air with small black balls that hit the looming piece of debris and blew it to bits.  
"Nice" the girl said, "But not good en-"  
"Booyah!" Cyborg shouted as he got a surprise shot at her, held aloft by Beast Boy in pterodactyl form.  
The girl's eyes went wide as the beam struck...  
... and flowed around her without leaving even a scratch.  
"Naughty naughty" the girl tisked, wagging a finger.  
"Looks like I'll have to teach you some manners"  
She held up her hand, glowing white and black, and grinned.

BOOM!   
"Aaah!" Raven cried out as the ground under her feet jumped and shook, almost knocking her back down to the ground.  
"Oh no! Oh, please no!" she gasped, taking a few steps forward before breaking into a run and finally flying.  
She descended down through the pitch black smoke until she saw the large crater of destruction, and two familiar and very beaten up forms near the edge.  
"Starfire! Cyborg! Oh, please answer me!" she begged as she landed next to them, checking them for a pulse, and sighing in relief when she found them.  
"R-Raven...?" Starfire moaned, opening one eye.  
"Starfire, you ok? Where's Robin and Beast Boy?"  
"They're gone"  
"You mean they're...?" Raven couldn't bear to think of it.  
"No... she took them. The girl took them. And.." Starfire broke into a fit of coughs before finishing, "And she said to tell you: "You'll know where""

Back at Titan's Tower, in the Lab:  
Analysis Complete  
Scanning Database Villian For Match  
No Villian Match Found  
Scanning Database Hero For Match  
One Match found

**Next up, the fourth and final chapter.**

**Read on!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is, The Final Chapter.**

**All the answers to all the questions are right below, so go on,**

**you know you wanna find out what's been going on**

Chapter 4: Final Encounter

Final Encounter

Raven sat in the Tower's infirmary room, Starfire and Cyborg lying in the beds on either side of her. She felt drained. As soon as she'd brought them back she'd used as much of her healing powers as she could to help speed up their recovery.  
Even with her help though, it would be a while till either one of them would be able to return to active duty, which meant for the time being, she was on her own.  
She sighed, stood up and left the room, heading towards the lab so see if the computer had finished it's analysis.  
As she was heading down the hallway her head buzzed with thoughts:  
Who was this girl?  
Where'd she come from?  
How is her powers like mine?  
And why does she look so much like me?  
"Aagh, I can't think straight with all these questions!" Raven muttered.  
"I need to meditate, and deeply" she thought, turning around and walking off to her room. Once inside she took a deep breath, opened her chest hidden under her bed, and pulled out The Mirror, the enchanted looking glass she used to go deep inside her mind.  
She used it only when she really had too, not because she didn't like too, but because she didn't like to deal with all her personalities.   
Especially not Happiness's stupid jokes...  
"What?" Raven gasped as she stared at the mirror.  
"No... it-it can't be..."  
She dropped the mirror unto her bed and flew up, straight up, passing through the roof as if it wasn't there and flew down the corridor to the Lab, her heart racing.  
Phasing through the lab doors she landed in front of the main computer, which greeted her with a message on it's screen:  
Analysis Complete  
Scanning Database Villian For Match  
No Villian Match Found  
Scanning Database Hero For Match  
One Match Found  
Raven pressed enter, and as the information scrolled up, she knew her fears would be confirmed. Even before the picture of the hero came up, she knew who they were dealing with.

"Don't worry guys, she'll be here" the girl in white said, glowing slightly in the dark shadows of the cavern she was standing in, a cavern she'd been in already that day, when she'd destoyed Terra's stony body.  
"Actually, I'm surprised she didn't come here sooner, seeing where it's you two" she grinned, floating over the spot where Terra had once stood.  
"Ah, speak of the devil" she said as a large black bird shaped form appeared up out of the ground and rose up into the air where stopped, spun and dissappeared, leaving Raven floating in it's place.  
"Glad to see you could make it Raven" the girl said, floating closer.   
"And of course, they'd be glad too" she said, nodding to two black bubbles floating next to her. "If they could"  
Raven gasped as she saw Robin and Beast Boy frozen inside of the orbs, they're eyes wide and unseeing, their faces frozen in a look of intense fear.  
"What did you do to them?" she asked, feeling the anger inside her flare up.  
"Oh, nothing much. Except trap them inside their worst nightmares and memories" the girl smiled. "I would have gone for happy thoughts, but I know that's not like us"  
"You mean not like me" Raven said.  
"No, like us" the girl said, pulling down her hood  
And Raven found herself staring at herself.  
The two Ravens stared at each other, one black, one white, one struggling with her emotions while the other just smiled and enjoyed the moment.   
"How-?" Raven started.  
"Oh, come on" white Raven said, rolling her eyes.  
"You know how"  
"I know" Raven said, thinking back to the gap she'd seen in the figures of her mirror.  
"Your one of my personalities. But what I don't understand is how you got out"  
"That's easy enough to explain. It's because of which personality I am"   
"And which one are you?"  
"Freedom" white Raven said, "I'm the wild side of you, the part that doesn't care, that doesn't worry about what I do, or how I do it. I'm the side you always daydream about, the side that doesn't fear about our powers, or control, or restraint"  
"In other words, I'm you, unrestrained" Freedom said.  
"And because I'm unrestrained, I can do what you wouldn't do, and with full use of the magic we have, without fear of emotions or keeping myself in control"  
"So, you busted your way out of my mind through the mirror connection and what? Just decided to take it upon yourself to wreak havoc and ruin lives?" Raven asked.  
"Wreak havoc? Ruin lives?" Freedom asked, confused.  
"No, I was helping you. You hated Terra, and so I decided to get rid of her for you.  
Slade was a major problem to you, since the day he first showed up, so I stepped up to deal with him too"  
"And the city?" Raven asked, clenching her fists, "Why attack and destroy the city?"  
"Well, it always gets attacked, and then always bothers you to come and rescue it, so I decided: "No city, no more worries". Clever, yes?"  
"No!" Raven shouted angrily.  
"I can't believe you did this. I mean, I'd never do anything like this-"   
"That's right, you wouldn't" Freedom said, "But I could. And I did"   
"And now I'm going to help you with one last problem" she said, floating up higher.  
"Right now, you're in love not just with Beast Boy, but also with Robin" she said, glancing at the two trapped teens.  
"But, you can't have both, so now, once and for all, you'll have to decide.   
Which is it going to be: Boy Wonder? or Boy Green?"  
"Oh, and you'd better hurry, cause I don't know how much longer they can stay like this before they're hearts fail from fear"  
Raven grimaced, her fists trembled with the rage burning inside of her.   
"Well? Time's up. What's your answer going to be?"  
"My answer?" Raven growled, opening her eyes, now glowing black with energy.  
"My answer is: I'm going to rip you to pieces!" she roared, and shot threw the air to slam into Freedom, driving her back until they hit the side of the cavern with a boom.  
"Aah!" Raven cried out as Freedom flung her away with a blast of energy.   
"You think you can take me? Me?" she laughed, hands glowing white and black.  
"I'm you, I know your moves, your spells" she said, summoning a swarm of black spikes in a cloud around her. Pointing down she sent the spikes whistling down to Raven, who barely had time to raise a shield.  
"What could you possible do against yourself, all-powerfull?" Freedom asked, floating down. "This!" Raven said, pulling out The Mirror.  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted, pouring her magic and will into the mirror, which in magnified and reflected it at Freedom.  
"NO!" Freedom screamed as the power dragged her into The Mirror's magical dimension. "Agh!" she grunted as she crashed into the ground of a floating island.  
Groaning, she sat up and blinked to find herself surrounded by Ravens, each a different color, each a different personality.  
"You might be all powerfull outside my mind" Raven said as she floated down to join her other sides, "But in here it's a whole different matter".  
"We'll see about that!" Freedom shouted, hands blazing as she stood up, only to fall back down to her knees with a cry as the two Ravens behind her blasted her.  
Growling, she turned to fry them only to get blasted again by two others.  
"No" she moaned, as she felt her power diminishing with every blow. "No!"   
"Yes" Raven said as Freedom fell to the ground, exhausted.  
Panting, Freedom struggled up and stared at Raven in hatred.  
"So... what now? Going to kill me?"  
"No, I can't kill you and you know it. However I can imprison you, deep inside my mind"  
The other Ravens joined her, and together they closed their eyes and chanted  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"  
Freedom watched helplessly as a round cage of midnight black bars formed around her, encasing her tightly with little room to move.  
"Please, don't" she begged, a tear in her eye.  
"I'm sorry" Raven said, glancing away. "But freedom is something I can't ever have"  
"NOOO!" Freedom screamed as she fell away into the dark star filled void of Raven's mind. Raven and her personalities watched Freedom disappear, before one by one they left, until only Raven remained. She continued staring down at the abyss with a sad look before leaving her inner mind.

Back in the cavern, The Mirror, lying on the ground, flashed once, and expelled Raven back into the world. Panting, she rested to catch her breath, then stood up and walked towards Robin and Beast Boy, still trapped in the bubbles.  
Raising a glowing hand she waved, the bubbles popped, and the two boys fell to the ground with a thump and a groan.  
"You guys ok?" she asked, kneeling down next to them.  
"Not really" Robin said, still very pale.  
"Here, let me help you-"  
"Thanks, but I think you've done enough" Robin said, slapping her hand away.  
"What?"   
"We heard everything Raven. We were trapped, but we heard everything" 

Next Day...  
"Dude, it was majorly messed up what that girl did to me!" Beast Boy said, waving his arms around as he retold his story to Cyborg and Starfire.  
"She made me dream I was eating meat! Over and over again!"  
"And that was bad how?" Cyborg asked teasingly.  
Raven smiled as she stood next to the door and listened to Beast Boy go off, followed by Starfire's giggling and Cyborgs jokes.  
Turning around she walked down the hall and headed to Robin's room.  
"You wanted to see me?" she asked as the door opened.  
"Yes" Robin said, standing at his desk with his back to her.  
"Well?" Raven asked, after a few seconds of silence.  
"I need you to leave the team"  
"What?" Raven asked, stunned.  
"I'm sorry Raven, but you're a danger to the team, and the city. I need you to leave the tower, and leave the city"  
"But... but I've got it under control now-"  
"For how long? How do you know you won't loose control again?" Robin asked, turning around to stare at her. "I'm sorry, but I'm not willing to take the chance"  
Raven stuttered, staring wide eyed at him, trying to think of something to say, and finally just nodding and turning away.  
Later that day, when Starfire knocked at her door room, she found it unlocked, and the room inside absolute empty.  
It was as if Raven had never been there.

Evening...   
Knock Knock  
"Now who could that b- Terra?" Cyborg gasped, staring at the blonde girl standing in the doorway. "Cyborg!" Terra shouted, hugging him.  
"But how?" He asked as the other titans run up to see what was causing the commosion. "Terra!" Beast Boy shouted, running up to her and hugging her tightly before kissing her, deep and long.   
Breaking apart for air they both blushed, but neither pulled away.  
"But how?" Robin asked, "I mean, you were cracked, destroyed. How-?"  
"I don't know. Last thing I remember was the volcano, and then darkness, and then suddenly I woke up, and found myself in back in the cavern, and then I made my way here" "Do you know who did it?" Robin asked.  
Terra shook her head.  
"Nope. Oh, wait, I got this" she said, pulling out an envelope with Robin's name on it.  
Robin took it, opened it, and read:

"Robin, I know I can't make up for what I did, but maybe I can make some amends.  
I'll be back someday, when I'm sure I'm fully in control.  
Until then, please keep Beast Boy out of my room!

Raven" 

"Well, whose it from?" Cyborg asked, trying to peek.  
Robin smiled and put it in his pocket.  
"Just a friend" he said. "A really great friend"

End

**Well, I hope all you who read it enjoyed it, and look out for the sequel**

**that'll be up soon.**

**Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
